Forum:Music to dismember to
What do you listen to when playing Dead Space? I normally just throw in a bit of Muse's Space Dementia and end with some zYnthetic (just the heavy ones, though; I can't stand the ones that set atmosphere for the "Soundtrack to the Apocalypse" album). Captain tweed 22:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : The music varies according to the mood mostly. However one piece that I find that always matches with whatever's on the screen, is Mona Lisa Overdrive from the Matrix Reloaded OST. Now as I said the music depends on the mood, but one piece that I like on action heavy sequences is Verdi's Vedi! le fosche notturne spotigle (but on this 'version' as it has more of a kick to go along with those sequences). There are lots of others that I like, but it'd be better to not list them, as this will end up as a rather boring playlist (for you anyway :P) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 22:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : I listen to City of Delsuion by Muse. Its banana penis crazy awesome. A Lonely Nomad 23:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :The whole Disturbed Asylum album actually fits Dead Space 2, from the opening track "Asylum" to "Infection to "Warrior". its almost tailor made for the game. --Unclekulikov 01:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : I'd listen to Indestructible by Disturbed, or more likely, Daylight Dies by Killswitch Engage. But either way I wouldn't listen to music while playing Dead Space, gotta listen for enemies and stuff. :"Abracadavre" by Elena Siegman Dinosaurfan1 01:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :^^ Or one of her other songs like 115 or Beauty of Annihialation. A Lonely Nomad 19:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :This is Eric, hey I am fan of zycthetic too. I enjoy her music in Killing Floor as I shoot off body part of specimen like I did in Dead Space, I haven't got Dead Space 2 yet. But I will as soon as I get my own perpaid card. : :I just get the Flamethrower ready and listen to "Death in Fire" from Amon Amarth. This Love by Maroon 5 of course. No other song fits. --LBCCCP 03:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Skillet - Monster // i cant help but feel like the song sort of fits really :) - Hollyhyst3ria I won't see you tonight part 2 by Avenged Sevenfold. The lyrics fit absolutely perfectly. Especially these ones. "Hate runs deep for what you've done to me, left alone through suicide". And so on 19:32, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I love just about any music that lyrics fit the situation, songs about death and decay (example Devour by Shinedown or Better get ready to die). Or just any epic music like Seizure of Power (Resident Evil Laser Room music). ( 115 Elena Seigman Best song EVER AHEM Down with the Sickness by Disturbed, and Sulfur and Left Behind by Slipknot. Deffinately Inside the Fire by Disturbed! Well, music kind of kills the atmosphere, but when I'm blasting a hand cannon, I guess it doesn't matter if I play some Cradle of Filth 10303816 07:40, March 13, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion, I'd listen to some Three Days Grace, All That Remains, & make sure to throw Dead Space by Sick Puppies in your list Not Afraid -Eminem because i tells not to be afraid of necromorphs RC™ 01:14, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I made 2 custom cd compilations inspired by Dead Space to get my friends interested in the game. The first was inspired by the animated feature Downfall. 1. Downfall (Sampled audio noises that sound like a faulty transmission) (0:41) 2. Skinny Puppy - Pedafly (5:34) 3. Burton C. Bell and Static-X - Burning Inside (4:04) 4. Chemlab - Exile On Mainline (4:33) 5. Front Line Assembly - Circuitry (Predator mix) (7:08) 6. Raunchy - Phantoms (4:51) 7. Nine Inch Nails - No, You Don't (3:23) 8. Ministry - Bad Blood (5:15) 9. Fear Factory - Contagion (4:34) 10. Static-X - All In Wait (3:56) 11. Illdisposed - Dark (3:54) 12. Bleed The Sky - The Martyr (5:45) 13. Fear Factory - Faithless (5:19) 14. Front Line Assembly - Millennium Years Of Decay Remix (6:09) 15. Meshuggah - Future Breed Machine Version (8:04) 16. White Zombie - El Phantasmo And The Chicken-Run Blast-O-Rama (4:06) 17. Dead Space - Twinkle Twinkle (1:53) The second compilation was geared more towards representing the book, "Martyr" by B.K. Evenson. 1. Fear Factory - Christploitation (4:54) 2. Omega Lithium - Infest (2:51) 3. Front Line Assembly - Epidemic (5:53) 4. In Flames - My Sweet Shadow (4:32) 5. Samael - Antigod (Dark Night Remix) (4:01) 6. Cradle of Filth - From The Cradle To Enslave Martian Rule Mix (6:00) 7. Dimmu Borgir - Gateways (5:12) 8. Chimaira - Secrets of the Dead (4:32) 9. System Divide - (N)ether (4:18) 10. Nine Inch Nails - Ruiner (4:58) 11. Kryoburn - Event Horizon (5:56) 12. Engel - Fearless (3:40) 13. Malevolent Creation - No Salvation Remix (4:03) 14. Living Sacrifice - Void Expression (Blank Stare Mix) (4:43) 15. Dawn Of Ashes - Transformation Within Fictional Mutation (4:24) 16. Suicide Silence - Disengage (Argon Mix) (3:35) 17. Strapping Young Lad - Aftermath (7:05) Absolutely no copyright infringement is intended and these are merely suggestions for listening to what I feel would make excellent soundtracks if Dead Space finally made it to the theater as a live action film. Dead Space seems more like an industrial accident. It could be honored best by sounds of obscure electronic chaos, and the pulsing drive of emotionless guitars shredding the flesh like murderous organic Lovecraftian horrors destroying all non-infected life and preparing it for inhabitation. Disturbing as this view may be, itis simply an observation of the behavior of the creatures within the realm of the fictional universe and the horror present in this story environment. Outside of playing the game, this perspective is not an ever-present part of my daily routine. A fan of well told horror stories and the psychology and symbolism within them, yes. A raving psychopath with homicidal tendencies that are unfulfilled by stomping digitally rendered entrails on a computer screen, no. What do YOU see when you look at an inkblot test? Nylesath 04:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) How... poetic? Are you sure you're not a serial killer? Captain tweed 08:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Eric DiDomenico: If you're playing the first Dead Space, I recommend listening to the entire album Imbalance by Andraculoid. The thematic elements are not just the sounds but how some of the lyrics pertain to the situation. The music is darkwave electronica and in my opinion, it really fits into the first Dead Space Game. If you're playing Dead Space 2, I recommend Dante XXI by Sepultura, a Brazilian thrash metal band. Dante XXI is a concept album that was, in a nutshell, inspired by The Divine Comedy by Dante Alegheri (I hope I spelled that right). As the Sprawl, in layman's terms, is Hell on earth, listening to the album makes you feel like you're journeying through Hell. There really is nothing like getting jumped and potentially killed whilst listening to Phil Collins' In the Air Tonight. Just when the drums kick in... all Hell breaks loose. Also, I see people being curb-stomped in my Rorshach test results, but that's beside the point. As always, Captain tweed 11:42, May 2, 2011 (UTC) infinite intervals by motionless battle gets you pumped and ready to dismember.....:anon I agree with Dinosaurfan1 and others, Elena Siegman can pretty much be played with anything zombie or Necromorph related, or any horror in general. Personally? I prefer to listen to three songs over and over again: Dead Space by sick Puppies (it actually fits O.o!), Beauty of Annihation (obviously, as it could fit several characters in the beginning, Isaac criticzing Unitology, Marker Nicole's point of view, and Isaac's point of view in general...), and The One (now THAT, sounds like the Marker's Nicole).-I don't have an account, but you may call Me Blanc Tails Kyne V, or GhostlyReader on Deviantart. Also, there's something about the scarier Megadeth tracks that fits the universe so well. "Sweating Bullets", for example, is sharp, pointy, and mean - just like a Necromorph - and it possesses just enough mindfuckery to make you feel quite the Schizo. "Angry Again" is also pointy and mean, but is also visceral and violent - again, just like the DS universe. Captain tweed 04:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC)